yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakdown of the Battle Phase
You may not enter the Battle Phase if you are the starting player. Entering your Battle Phase is optional, except where special conditions apply (like if you control a face-up Attack Position "Berserk Gorilla"). If you do not wish to enter the Battle Phase, you must immediately proceed to your End Phase, without proceeding to Main Phase 2. You may enter the Battle Phase even if you do not control any monsters, or if all monsters you control are in Defense Position. Start Step * The Turn player now declares that he/she is entering the Battle Phase. * The Turn player has priority to activate Spell Speed 2 cards now. Battle Step * The Turn player must declare that he/she is entering the Battle Step. Sub-step 1 * The Turn player has priority to activate Spell Speed 2 cards now. (Example: Turn player can activate "Call of the Haunted" now.) Sub-step 2 * The Turn player must decide if they are conducting a battle this turn. If the turn player is not conducting a battle, he/she must immediately proceed to the End Step. Sub-step 3 * If the Turn player decides to declare an attack this turn, he/she must then declare 1 of his/her monsters to attack with (the "Attacking Monster"), and then declares 1 of his/her opponent's monsters to attack (the "Defending Monster"). The Turn player has priority to respond with Spell Speed 2 cards now. * Cards such as "Mirror Force", "Sakuretsu Armor", "Widespread Ruin", and "Negate Attack" have their Activation Requirements met now, and can now be activated. The defending player only has one chance to respond to the attack declaration, although multiple chains may occur in the Battle Step. Damage Step Sub-step 1: Resolve Trigger Effects * Some Trigger Monster Effects will activate and resolve now, such as "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "Sasuke Samurai", "Paladin of White Dragon", "Mystic Swordsman LV2", and "Mystic Swordsman LV4". Sub-step 2: Flipping face-up * If the Defending Monster is face-down at this point, it is flipped face-up now. No cards apart from the above examples can interfere with gameplay until the monster is face-up. * Continuous Monster Effects of the monster that was flipped face-up are now "active", such as "Jinzo", "Goblin King", and "The Agent of Force - Mars". However, Continuous Effects that involve destroying monster(s) will not resolve until Sub-step 5. * Trigger Monster Effects that activate during the Damage Step activate and resolve now, such as "Reflect Bounder", if attacked while in Attack Position, inflicts damage to the opponent now. * "Cross Counter" can be activated now. * Flip Effects are activated even if the monster is destroyed. Sub-step 3: Damage Calculation Part 1: Calculate the Damage * The Turn player has priority to activate Spell Speed 2 cards now that modify ATK and/or DEF. * The following effects can be activated, form a chain, and resolve now: ** Spell Speed 2 cards that modify ATK and/or DEF, such as "Rush Recklessly", "Limiter Removal", "Mirror Wall", "Micro Ray" and "Blast with Chain". ** Effects that negate the activation of a card can be used in response, such as Counter Trap Cards like "Seven Tools of the Bandit" and "Solemn Judgment", and Monster Effects like "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" and "Maryokutai". ** Monster effects that can be activated during the Damage Step and that modify ATK and/or DEF, such as "Injection Fairy Lily" and "Sanga of the Thunder". ** "Disc Fighter's" effect Activates and Resolves, then after the Chain Stack resolves, go immediately to Sub-step 5. ** If "Spirit Reaper" is targeted by a card and the card successfully resolves, "Spirit Reaper" will not be destroyed by its own effect until Sub-step 5, "Resolving Effects". Sub-step 4: Damage Calculation Part 2: Apply Damage ** "Nutrient Z" can be activated now. This occurs before Battle Damage is inflicted, but after Battle Damage is calculated. * Inflict Battle Damage to applicable player(s) Life Points. * Card effects that activate when a monster inflicts Battle Damage to a player's Life Points activate, form a chain, and resolve now, such as "Don Zaloog", "Airknight Parshath", and "Robbin' Goblin". ** "Reflect Bounder", if attacked in Attack Position, destroys itself now. Sub-step 5: Resolve effects * From this point onward, monsters calculated to have been destroyed by battle are now considered "destroyed". Monsters destroyed by "Dark Ruler Ha Des" by battle cannot activate their effects, and destroyed monsters are no longer eligible for selection by card effects (even their own) such as "Hane-Hane", "Man-Eater Bug", etc. * The effects of "Crystal Beast" monsters that have been destroyed by battle while face-up activate now, before the step of sending cards to the Graveyard. ** Resolve Continuous Effects that involve destroying monster(s) now. This includes "Spirit Reaper" if it was targeted by an effect. ** Activate card effects that do not activate when a monster is sent to the Graveyard and resolve them now. These include Flip Effects, "D.D. Assailant", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "Wall of Illusion", and the effects of "Slate Warrior" and "Royal Keeper" that increase their ATK and DEF. These effects form a chain and then resolve. Sub-step 6: Send to the Graveyard * Send monsters that have been tagged as "destroyed" to the Graveyard now. ** Activate effects that activate "at the end of the Damage Step" now, such as "Legendary Jujitsu Master", "Getsu Fuhma", "Spear Dragon", and "Ryu Kokki", as well as effects that activate when the monster is sent to the Graveyard, such as "Mystic Tomato", "Giant Rat", "Witch of the Black Forest" and "Sangan". These effects form a chain and then resolve. ** "Michizure" can be activated now in response to a monster being destroyed. : For simultaneous Spell Speed 1 effects, please see Simultaneous Effects Go On Chain. Go back to the Battle Step End Step * The Turn player must declare that he/she is leaving Battle Phase. * Activate effects that activate "at the end of the Battle Phase" now, such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Giant Orc" and "Gladiator Beast" Monsters. * The Turn player has priority to activate Spell Speed 2 cards now.